Breaking the Silence
by PhoenixPheathers12
Summary: Two worlds are merging again, and several people important to the Doctor have gone missing. It's up to him to save them, but can he handle the truth behind the kidnappings? Can his friends?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, but I'm hoping that this will go well. I'm a huge fan of the show, and often find myself fantasizing that the Doctor will invite me to be his companion. That would be nice... Still, for now, fanfictions will do.

**Disclaimer: Oh, this is the fun part. I own nothing, not even my own heart for the Doctor has stolen it. TT^TT**

* * *

><p>October 23, 2010 Chiswick, England<p>

Donna Noble observed the grave of her husband with a wry smile. They weren't even married two years before he was taken from her, and he'd even had the nerve to tell her to move on after he'd died.

"Bloody idiot," she muttered, rubbing her chin as tears began to spill from her eyes. "Just where do you get off thinkin' you can order me around?" She pressed her hand against her mouth to fight back a sob, falling to her knees. She was alone.

First, it had been her grandad. It was a hit and run. He'd died instantly. Six months later, her mother was mugged and killed, all for a bit extra money. And now Sean, taken by some unknown disease, deteriorating from the strong, healthy man she knew into nothing in a matter of days. Everything had fallen apart.

She wiped her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. Her hands reached out and stroked the cold stone that marked Sean's grave. "Good-bye, my love," she whispered before standing. A strange feeling that she was being watched compelled her to look up at a collection of trees near the edge of the cemetery.

_Something _stood between two trees, dressed in a suit with a red tie, but definitely not human. Its bulbous head and large slanted eyes reminded Donna of the comical human's idea of a martian. However, it also resembled a skull with it's pale brown skin and sunken in eyes.

A moment of clarity struck Donna, and she stumbled backward, her hand slapping over her mouth.

"Doctor!" she whimpered, looking around, hoping to see a familiar blue box standing somewhere nearby. She looked back, and there was nothing there. And then she forgot.

Blinking, she lowered her hand, wondering why her heart was racing so quickly. She recalled saying something, but she couldn't remember exactly what it was. With frown, she turned and walked back towards her car, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

May 15, 2012 London, England; Parallel Universe: Pete's World

"Y'know, I really don't see how any of this has anythin' to do with our situation," Rose mused as she watched the Doctor fumbling around the kitchen, throwing metal bowls and pots onto the floor as he searched the cabinets. He pulled his head out and grinned up at her, earning her wide smile in return, her tongue poking from between her teeth.

"You said you wanted to see the stars again, so we're going to see the stars!" he said. Rose raised a brow.

"With my mum's toaster?" she questioned as he pulled the device from the wall, pulling apart the outer shell with his long, thin fingers.

"I just need to use a few parts-" he grimaced, yanking out the metal wire that cooked the toast. "-and then we'll have to pay a little visit to Torchwood, get some supplies, and then will I have a surprise for you!" He pulled his homemade sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and pressed the button, the familiar _whirr_-ing sound filing the air as the tip glowed bright blue. The wire separated from the rest of the toaster with a spark.

"So you aren't going to explain then, I assume?"

"Nah, it's all very very complicated and confusing. Not gonna bother. Instead, I'll just show you." With another wide grin, he set the remnants of the toaster on the counter and stood, tucking his sonic into his pocket. "Now, you wait here, and I'll be back in a jiffy. Oh, that's a fun word, jiffy, jiffy, jiffy." Rose laughed walking over and kissing him, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Have I ever told you how mad you are?" she asked him.

"Oh yes," he answered. "Allons-y!" He kissed her and ran out of the room, leaving the mess behind for her to clean up. With a roll of her eyes, Rose bent over and began to clean. She gathered several bowls in her arms, stacked evenly, and frowned. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and she felt as if she wasn't alone in the room. She looked up, and the bowls in her arms clattered to the floor loudly. In the doorway between the kitchen and living room stood what was obviously an alien, dressed in a black business suit. It tilted its head, observing her with it's sunken in, large eyes.

"What was that?" The Doctor, having heard the sound, ran back into the kitchen. Rose whipped around to face him, opening her mouth to answer, when suddenly, she forgot.

"What was what?" she asked. She looked back in front of her, and saw nothing, before turning again to the Doctor. "What are you still here for? I thought you had a surprise for me? You'd better get on with it," she told him, grinning. The Doctor frowned.

"But what was that crash?" he asked. Rose looked down at the scattered bowls around her and shrugged.

"I must've just dropped the bowls on accident. No harm done," she insisted.

"Alrighty, then. I'll be seein' you. Off I go." Rose nodded and waved, once again bending down to pick up the bowls.

Sometime in the year 2405, on the planet Alfava Metraxis

"Run!" she cried, grasping the young girl's hand. Little Flora Whitton followed the strange blonde woman as they ran, the screams of the villager's in their wake. Flora stumbled, struggling to keep up with the woman's long stride.

"J-Jenny! Where are we going? What about my family?" she cried.

"Don't worry, taken care of!" Jenny replied, pulling her into the cover of the trees. After a few more feet of running, Jenny ducked behind a large three, pulling Flora with her. They crouched together, watching in silence as flames rose from the small village. Tears fell from the young girl's eyes, and her bottom lip quivered.

"All of those people..." she gasped. "They're dying. And it's all because of me." Jenny shook her head, cupping Flora's cheeks so that she was forced to look at her.

"That is not true, Flora. You did nothing wrong. Ya hear me? Nothing. Now, we need to focus on getting back to my ship. That is where your family is hiding. But the problem is that the Carrionites are right in the middle of our path there. Meaning that we have to work our way around." Flora sniffled.

"And how do we do that?" she asked.

"Well, obviously, I have to-" She stopped staring at something behind Flora, her eyes wide. "What is _that_?" Flora turned her head to see, standing, but there was nothing in sight. She looked down at Jenny, who was now blinking up at her confused.

"What are you doing? Get down!" Jenny cried, pulling her back down. "We'll be seen."

"But what were you looking at?" Flora asked. "You were looking at something." Jenny frowned, shaking her head.

"I don't know what you mean. I wasn't looking at anything. There is nothing there," she insisted. "Now then, time for the running again. I love the running." She grinned, pulling Flora back to her feet.

September 12, 2012 Leadworth, England

"Oi, Rory, would you hurry it up?" Amy shouted from her bedroom where she was hurriedly packing a bag.

"I'm coming!" Rory called in response, running up the stairs.

"Don't forget the sunscreen!" his wife called. Rory groaned.

"Right!" He turned and ran back downstairs and walked to the cupboard, pulling it open. He cried out in shock, stumbling back, when he found an alien standing inside, examining him with it's sunken eyes. "Amy!" he shouted, making sure to keep his eyes trained on the alien. The Silence stepped forward, head tilting to the side, as if intrigued by Rory's actions.

"What is it now? Can't find the bloody sunscreen? It's on the top shelf in the cupboard!" Amy called back, zipping up the large suitcase.

"I think you'd better get down here! Like, right now!" Rory shouted. "We've got a serious emergency!"

"Look, you're a grown man, Rory! Can't you handle one simple task?" Rory, sighed, exasperated, and looked to the staircase to shout a retort. And then he forgot. He looked back at the cupboard, frowning. Something was wrong... No, everything was fine. There was nothing there. Why was he so concerned?

With a sigh, he grabbed the sunblock from the shelf. "Nevermind, I've got it!" he called.

Time Vortex, Tardis

"What is it now?" The Doctor huffed, stroking the wall of his Tardis. "What's got you upset this time, Sexy?" He patted her lightly as she released a low, sick sounding noise from her engines. Suddenly, the Tardis shook violently, sending him to the floor. He quickly stumbled to his feet and ran to the console, checking the screen. When he saw the readings that the Tardis was picking up, his jaw dropped. "But that's impossible!"

Another shake had him clinging to the captain's seats as the Tardis rocketed through the Time Vortex, heading straight for modern-day Chiswick.

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are love!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, here we go! Allons-y!

**Disclaimer: No one owns the Doctor. He owns himself. **

* * *

><p>October 25, 2010 Chiswick, England<p>

Donna sat on her couch, sighing sadly as she flipped on the telly. She pulled off her jacket and threw it on the floor, kicking off her shoes to land beside it.

"I'm gonna have to bloody go back to work, tomorrow," she realized, running her hand through her long ginger hair. With a sigh, she tried turning her attention to the latest episode of The Weakest Link. However, after five minutes of staring blankly at the screen, she began to nod off. Just as a calm restful sleep was about to claim her, a loud crash and the sound of what resembled a wheezing giant cat jolted her awake.

"What the hell?" she huffed, standing. It came from up on the hill, she could tell, where her grandad used to watch the stars. She hadn't been up there since he'd died, nor had her mother. Not even to collect his telescope. Suddenly afraid that whatever that noise was has damaged the precious relic, Donna ran outside and towards the hill. Surprisingly, the running came naturally to her, and even though it was farther than she'd ran in years, she wasn't the least bit tired when she reached the top. However, she did have quite a bit of trouble breathing when she saw what stood just feet from her grandfather's thankfully unharmed telescope.

A big blue police box.

Instantly, her head began to hurt.

The Doctor pulled himself to his feet, groaning in pain at having been thrown several feet back by the landing. He walked over to the screen, squinting as he tried to identify his location. His skin paled considerably, and his palms began to sweat.

"No, no, no, no!" he shouted, running to the Tardis doors and yanking them open. His fears were confirmed when he saw Donna Noble on her knees outside, clutching her head as if it were about to burst. "No!" The Doctor ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

Donna looked up at the man that had come from the strangely familiar blue box, tears streaming from her eyes. The pain was unbearable.

"W-who the hell are you?" she demanded weakly. The man frowned deeply, pressing his fingers to her temple. The pain flared, stronger than ever, and she cried out sharply. Her head felt as if it were on fire. Images flashed behind her eyes, images of a strange blue box, of a tall skinny man in a brown suit, and running. She saw a lot of running.

And then there was darkness.

The Doctor sighed as Donna slumped against him, unconscious. He looked down at her sleeping face, and observed her closely. Judging by her face, it hadn't been too many years since he'd left her. She didn't look much older than before. And yet there was something about her that seemed so weary, so tired, and oh so very lonely.

"Well, I can't very well just _leave _you here, can I? But nor can I carry you all the way back to your house... If only I could call- No, he's an old man. He won't be able to help me... Oh, Donna Noble, once again here you are, causing trouble. And you can't even say hello." The Doctor gave a sad smile. "Hello, Donna."

May 16, 2012 London, England; Parallel Universe: Pete's World

Rose and the Doctor walked hand-in-hand down the street, both laughing and talking merrily.

"And then, you won't believe this, your mother started demandin' to know when we were givin' her grandchildren!"

"Oh my god, I bet you were as red as a tomato!" Rose laughed, pointing an accusatory finger at him. The Doctor blushed in response.

"Well how would you have reacted?" he cried indignantly. Rose shook her head, laughing still.

"Mum has been pestering me about that for months now. Funny, considering she always tries to hard to still feel young. I think she's just missin' havin' a baby in the house, now that Tony's always in school all day. She must be lonely." The Doctor laughed.

"So she expects us to bear children for her to raise as company? Oh, your mother never ceases to amaze me. And still, even after all these years, I am absolutely terrified of her. In the end, she'll probably get her way." He smiled at the thought of mini-Roses running around, screaming with laughter as they played together. The life he could never have. Except, now he could. His grin widened.

Rose rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder, releasing his hand to wrap her arm around him as they walked. A strange smile graced her lips, one that clearly meant she knew something he didn't. Just as he was about to question her on it, she reached up and poked his chin.

"When was the last time you shaved?" she asked him. "You're gettin' quite a bit of stubble there. Thinkin' bout growin' a beard, are ya?" she teased. The Doctor frowned.

"I haven't had the time, is all. Why, does it look bad?" Rose shook her head, laughing.

Rose was saved from answering when her phone began to ring. She pulled it from her coat pocket and answered.

"Rose Tyler, Head of Defense," she greeted.

"Rose, there's a bloody alien in the house! It looks like a martian in a suit!" Jackie cried. Rose stopped dead in her tracks, all light and color from her face fading. "I took a picture of it in case it gets away. What do I do?"

"I'm on my way, Mum. Don't move!" She hung up and looked up at the Doctor who watched her warily. "There's an alien in my living room," she said. They both stared at each other for a moment before grins stretched across their faces. Hands finding each other again, they began running towards the Tyler residence.

Sometime in the year 2405, on the planet Alfava Metraxis

Jenny fiddled with the vortex manipulator on her wrist, frowning. "That bastard!" she hissed. She could feel Flora watching her nervously from the seat across from her. Beside her sat her older brother, Lee, wearing a similar expression of concern.

"W-w-what's wrong?" he stammered. Jenny grimaced and looked up at him.

"This is a vortex manipulator. With it, I can jump through time and space. I swiped it off of a corrupt time agent a few months ago, and it's what got me here. But I can't get it to work right. It must have been damaged when that traitor tried stopping me before. It's fixed on only one point in time, in one place. For now it seems all I can do is hook it up to my ship, and we'll be taken there. But we won't be able to go back, and we won't be able to save everyone else." She looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry. But it's better than us all dying here, at least."

Flora's lip quivered as tears threatened to fall. Lee wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"A-as lon-long as F-f-f-flora is safe," he said, "I d-don't care." Jenny nodded, smiling.

"Off we go then." She removed the watch and began wiring it into her ship's console. She gave them a grin. "Hold on tight," she warned before pressing the button. The ship lurched and shook as they made their way for London, Earth, October 2010.

September 12, 2012 Leadworth, England

Rory carefully began loading their bags into the back of the car as Amy settled in her seat in the front. In her arms she held a large map, looking over it distastefully.

"Rory, this map isn't in English," she informed him.

"No, it isn't. It's in Swedish," he agreed, grunting as he slammed the trunk shut. He walked over to the front driver's seat and got in. Amy looked at him, raising a brow.

"And _why _is the map in Swedish? We aren't going to Sweden, too, are we? I don't recall agreeing to even leave the UK at all," she informed him. Rory nodded.

"Well, it's the only map I found in the house. I don't recall ever buying it, and I'm not sure why it's it Swedish. But I have a feeling we should probably use it, anyways," Rory answered.

"For what reason?" Rory leaned over and pointed to a corner of the map where a small town called Hedrick was circled, and a familiar lipstick stain was placed beside it.

"River," the couple sighed at the same time, smiling.

"Well then," Amy said, grinning. "To Hedrick we go."

* * *

><p>FYI, guys, I am totally making this up as I go, but I hope you enjoy XDD This is going much better than I thought I would. REVIEWS ARE LOVE<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Twice now, while trying to write the chapter the page changed without me saving it. One of the many flaws of a laptop. Let's try this again T_T

Two days later: I just wrote so many really good paragraphs, and it was sounding so awesome and then the page had the balls to change on me. Great.

**Disclaimer: I just want David Tennant to hold me. That's all. Honest.**

* * *

><p>May 16, 2012 London, England; Parallel Universe: Pete's World<p>

Rose burst into her house, calling out for her mother frantically. She was prepared at any moment for an alien to jump out and attack her. So, naturally she was surprised to find her mother in the kitchen, sipping tea without a care in the world.

"Rose, you're back early!" she greeted, giving her daughter a wide smile. "I thought you wouldn't be back until late tonight!" The Doctor stumbled in, nearly crashing into Rose due to her sudden halt. Rose gaped at her mother, dumbfounded.

"W-what about the alien?" she stuttered.

"What alien? What are you goin' on about now?" Jackie asked, setting her cup down.

"You just called me sayin' there was an alien in our livin' room!" Rose cried. Jackie laughed.

"An alien? In our livin' room? Don't be so daft," she said, waving her hand dismissively. The Doctor stepped around Rose, frowning, and pulling out his sonic. "Oi, just what do you think you're doin'?" Jackie cried indignantly as he began scanning her.

"Jackie, tell me, how are you feeling right now? Are you feeling tired or dizzy or anything out of the ordinary?" he asked her. Jackie stepped back, scowling.

"I feel just fine! Now knock it off! What's gotten into you two? Really!" she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Mum, let me see your phone," Rose commanded, holding out her hand.

"What for?"

"Just let me see it!" Jackie rolled her eyes and deposited it into her daughter's hands. Rose quickly went straight to the photo gallery. The most recent picture caught her eye, and she clicked it for a better view. Whatever it was, it was definitely alien. And she remembered.

"I've seen this before!" she cried. "In the kitchen, just the other day! One moment it was there, and then it was gone." She furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't know how I could have forgotten." Jackie looked down at the picture as well.

"Oh my god, I remember that now! It was just standin' there, starin' at me. It looks like a bloody martian, it does. But then it suddenly vanished, and just like you, I forgot it." The Doctor tried to get a look, but the two blondes held the phone at an angle that shielded it from his vision.

"I've never heard of an alien that people forget once they look away," he said, his lips upturned in his classic scowl of confusion. "Let me see that." He reached for the phone, and Jackie and Rose looked up at him. They blinked and forgot.

"See what?" Rose cocked her head to the side in wonder. "What are you talkin' about?"

"The phone, Rose, let me see the phone," he repeated, holding his hand out. "Don't look at it. Just give it to me." Ignoring him, Rose looked back down at the phone.

"I've seen this before," she said suddenly. "In the kitchen, just the other day..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Just give it to me," The Doctor insisted. Silently, Rose handed it to him. The Doctor looked down at the picture. "I don't recognize this. I've never seen it before..." He hesitated. "Once I look away from this, I'll forget it... And there's a very good chance that if they've been sitting around in the house _watching _us that they don't mean any good..."

"What do we do, then?" Rose asked, eyes still trained on the phone. Jackie looked between the two of them, completely lost.

"What are you two goin' on about?" she demanded, but they ignored her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find some way to remember." He resisted the urge to meet her eyes. "Jackie, I need paper and a pen, now!" he ordered.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout," she said in an admonishing tone. She grabbed a pen and notepad off of the counter and held them out to him.

"I need you to write down what I'm about to say, word for word."

October 25, 2010 Chiswick, England

The Doctor brought Donna quickly to the medical bay and set her down on one of the beds. Once he was sure she was down and comfortable, he sat beside her, watching her sleep.

"Donna, Donna, Donna..." He gave a small smile. "I have missed you. Now if only you could remember... All these years... What wonderful things have you done with your life, I wonder?" He looked down at her hand where he expected to find a wedding ring, but was greatly surprised to find it ring free. He frowned. "Well, that's not good."

He sighed and stood, turning to leave, when a groan of pain captured his attention. He turned back to her, watching as she turned her head, face scrunched in clear discomfort. She cried out, arching, grabbing at her chest. The Doctor stepped closer, and pulled out his sonic, scanning her quickly. He looked at the results and his eyes widened.

"But... That's impossible," he muttered . He scanned her again, but the readings were the same. He looked around and grabbed a stethoscope, putting it to her chest. His fears were confirmed. "No heart beat... But how can she still be alive?"

The Doctor watched as Donna tossed and turned, crying out in agony, and he had no clue what to do do help her. Suddenly, she fell limp against the bed, her mouth slacking. A familiar golden energy floated out and dispersed into the air.

"Impossible..." Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and Donna Noble sat up, holding her head.

"God... Where the hell am I?" she groaned, looking around. Her eyes fell on the Doctor, completely speechless, staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. Seeming to regain his composure, the Doctor lifted his screwdriver and scanned her again. A full, proper heartbeat, now.

"Stop bleeping me!" she shouted, swatting at his hand. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" The Doctor stepped back, putting his screwdriver back into his pocket.

"Donna, tell me, how do you feel?" he asked her.

"I feel like bashin' your head in if you don't tell me who you are!" She looked around. "What is this place? Some sort of space-y hospital?" She glared at him, lips pursed, daring him to not answer. The Doctor held out his hands, trying to show he meant no harm. He licked his lips, trying to think of what he was supposed to say without triggering her memory.

"Now, Donna, just calm down. You're safe. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll bring you right back home once I'm sure you're feeling better. Which, by the looks of it, you are just fine, so let's get you home then, ay?" He clapped his hands together once, smiling encouragingly.

Donna stood, ready to smack the boy silly if he didn't answer her questions. "And where is _here_, exactly? Mars? Answer me!" The Doctor opened his mouth, ready to give some sort of reasonable, logical answer that he hadn't yet thought of, when the Tardis lurched once more, sending them both to the ground. The familiar wheezing sound of her moving filled the air.

"No, no, no!" He ran out to the console room, a furious Donna falling close behind. "What are you doing?" He began pushing buttons and flipping switches in attempt to stop the Tardis, but she refused to change her course. "What are you doing?"

Donna stood at the doorway of the room, staring wide eyes to take in as much of it as possible. "This isn't right," she murmured. "But this is... It can't be! It's the Tardis! But it looks so different!" The Doctor froze and turned to her.

"Okay, this is definitely not good." He leaped over to her, standing close so they were inches away. Donna leaned back, scowling. "You remember. But you can't remember. You should be dead right now... And yet here you are... But this is impossible! You should be dead-" A loud _smack _filled the air as Donna's hand fell across his cheek, leaving an angry red mark in it's wake.

"Do I look dead, dumbo?" she demanded. She looked around some more and glared at him. "We're in the Tardis, right? Aren't we?" The Doctor rubbed his cheek, scowling.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he muttered. Upon seeing her expression, he relented. "Yes, this is the Tardis. She's changed since you last saw her, but she's the same Tardis."

"Alright, we're in the Tardis. So where's the Doctor? I've got a bone to pick with spaceman and I'm not lettin' him get away from me!" The Doctor smiled.

"Ah, yes, well, that would be me. I'm the Doctor. Hello." He wiggled his fingers in a friendly wave. In return, he received another good slap. "Ow! Is that necessary? Really! Why do you _always _do that?"

"Do I look like I was bleedin' born yesterday?" she cried.

"No, really! I am! I regenerated!" the Doctor interjected, raising his hands defensively. "It's still me, I promise!" Donna raised a brow at him.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"I can prove it, watch." He dug into his pockets and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "See? Sonic screw- no, wait, this is a new one. Ignore that." He shoved it back into his pocket and rubbed his hands together. "Alright. Donna Noble. I took you to the year 1926 where we the amazing Agatha Christie and with her solved a murder mystery. Another time, we went to the planet Midnight, where you spent the day sunbathing while I was trapped in a shuttle car with a group of very terrified humans and an alien. Pompeii, you and me, we had the choice between the whole world and twenty thousand people."

He watched as Donna's expression shifted from angry to unimpressed to horrified.

"But you- you can't be!" she murmured, her voice shaking. The Doctor she knew... he was tall and skinny with his crazy hair and maniacal grin. This man, while still skinny... His side combed hair and prominent lack of eye brows seemed far too different. And yet, she looked into his eyes and found the same weary and yet ageless gaze that she knew far too well. "Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned. "Hello!" Another slap. He stumbled back, rubbing his cheek. "Really!"

"What gives you the right to just go and wipe my bloody memory without my consent? And then send me back home against my will to return to my miserable life! Do you know how terrible this last year has been? I've lost _everyone_, Doctor! I'm all alone now!" The Doctor was surprised as her voice grew quieter at the end, tears spilling from the corner of her eyes.

"Everyone?" he echoed in disbelief.

"Everyone. My mum, gramps, Sean... They're all dead..."

September 28, 2012 Hedwick, England

"This is the place?" Amy asked as they got out of the car. The hotel in front of them seemed to be something straight out of a horror movie, with faded red bricks, the perfect suicide balconies, and rustic doors and windows. The plaque on the outside revealed it was built in the year 1923. There were, of course, more than a few ghost stories centered around the hotel, something that greatly intrigued Amy. After two years of not seeing the Doctor since Christmas, she'd grown restless, craving some sort of adventure.

That was what inspired the couple to go on the road trip: the desire to travel, to see the world. Unfortunately, they couldn't quite afford traveling across the water, but the United Kingdom was large, and they had two weeks to themselves to drive and see as much of it as they liked. They hadn't been gone long, and it was nothing compared to traveling with the Doctor, but they were still happy because at least they were getting some sort of excitement in their lives.

And as Amy looked up at the tall, eerie structure before her, Amy had a strong feeling that through those doors was a bit of that adventure that she craved. Now, that isn't to say that she believes in ghosts, but after traveling with the Doctor the word 'impossible' seemed to lose its meaning.

"It appears so," Rory answered, sliding his hand into Amy's. He gazed across the street and smiled. "Why don't we go relax in that cafe for a bit before checking in? I'm famished," he suggested. Amy followed his gaze and returned his smile.

"Right then, but you're payin'," she teased before pulling him across the street. Inside, the atmosphere was very welcome and warm. It reminded Amy of all of the cop shows she'd watch on the television, how the characters always had that one bar or restaurant they always ate at. Their special place. It wa a cute little place, with a few booths and a bar with bright red barstools. In the back corner was a little computer section. There was a small handful of customers inside, all enjoying a variety of delicious smelling drinks and treats.

"How adorable," she laughed, looking around. Rory grinned, feeling proud of himself for suggesting such a great idea, and led Amy to a tiny little booth.

"I'll go order for us, then," he offered as she sat. Amy nodded, trusting him to know what she liked, and sat patiently waiting. She gazed dreamily out the window, her eyes once again drifting to the hotel across the road. Lost in her thoughts, it wasn't until an all too familiar voice spoke to her that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Really, you'd think I could at least have a cup of coffee on my own without my parents following me," River drawled, smiling as she sat beside her. Amy grinned, resisting the urge to squeal, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"River! I had a feeling we'd run into you here!" she laughed, silently taking in the woman's surprisingly casual outfit. Instead of her usual adventurous get-up, she was dressed in a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a simple purple button-up blouse, with a leather jacket donned on top of it all.

River raised a brow. "Did you, now? How curious. This is my first time here."

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Amy wondered. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"I received a phone call requesting that I come here at this date and time from a mysterious stranger. All they said was that it was relating to the Doctor. What about you?"

"We followed a map with _your _handwriting on it, telling us to come to this town. It was only a coincidence that we chose to come in here," Amy replied. River looked around.

"Well, at least we know I get out of here alive, then," River joked. "Where is father dear, anyways? Oh, there he is!" She grinned as Rory began walking over but halted upon seeing his daughter. A grin broke out across his face and he quickly took a seat across from Amy and River.

"River! What are you doing here?" he asked, setting his purchases on the table. He pulled her into a hug.

"A mysterious call about the Doctor," Amy replied for him, wiggling her brows. Rory barked out a laugh.

"Well, of course. What else would it be?"

For a while, they just sat and talked, catching up after so long of not seeing each other, patiently waiting for whatever brought them there to make itself known.

October 25, 2010 Chiswick

Jenny peered outside the door of her ship, grinning wildly. "Brilliant! We're on Earth! I've always wanted to come here!" She looked down at her cargo pants and black tank top, hoping her clothes were nothing out of the ordinary for where they were. She glanced at Lee and Flora. "Come along, then! We're safe! I've got a camouflage on the ship, so its invisible. It looks like we've landed in someone's back yard, though. I feel sorry for their shrubbery. No matter! Come on!"

Flora and Lee hesitantly glanced at each other before following the eccentric Time Lady outside.

"Where are we?" Flora asked, looking around in awe.

"Earth, 21st century. London, I believe. I have some friends from here. Perhaps we could find them!" Jenny grasped both of their hands and sneakily led them through the gate that separated the back of the house from the front. They found themselves on a lovely little street with children laughing and running around outside, and a feeling of overall happiness.

"It's beautiful," Flora breathed. Lee watched the children with a strange, sad look in his eye. Jenny touched his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked the man. He blinked at her and nodded.

"I-I'm f-f-f-fine," he answered. "It just b-brings ba-back v-v-very distant mem-memories." Jenny smiled.

"Good ones, I hope. Let's go!" She walked up to a random woman, smiling cordially. "Hello, I was wondering if you could help us. We're looking for a woman called Donna Noble. Or perhaps a Martha Jones. Do you know either of those names? We haven't seen them in a few years." No one noticed Lee's sharp intake of breath. The middle age woman frowned.

"Donna Noble. She lives here, just a few houses down." She pointed. "The poor girl, she's all alone, now. Her husband just recently passed. They weren't even married two years. And with her mum and grandad she hasn't got no one. She's a good girl, though. What business have you got with her?"

_Husband... She was married,_ Lee thought sadly, but then quickly pushed the thought away. It was unimportant.

Jenny frowned deeply, saddened by her friend's losses, but then smiled again. "We are old friends. She knows my dad real well, and we were hoping to see her again and catch up."

The woman looked at her watch. "Well, at this time Donna's usually out shopping. Though, now that I look, her car is still in front of her house. She should be in."

Jenny beamed. "Thank you, so much." She quickly pulled her friends along, unable to believe her luck that she'd landed just a few houses down from her old friend. The reached the door and she knocked, rocking her her heels. She just couldn't contain her excitement. Flora looked up at the woman curiously, marveled by her joy.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Donna Noble was like a mother to me. She was there when I was- well, when I was born, sort of. She's a good friend of my father, the Doctor."

"W-what is she like?" Lee wondered, unable to help himself.

"Oh, she's brilliant. She's so kind and loving, and if it weren't for her my dad- well, he probably never would have even accepted me. It's a very complicated story. But she's amazing." A few long moments passed, and there was no answer. "And clearly, she's not in. Only one option then: we go into town. Maybe she went shopping with some friends!" Skipping happily, she once again began pulling her friends in a random direction that she only hoped led into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter, here we are! I'm really trying not to rush this one. I'm afraid of finishing it too fast, resulting in only like... seven chapters, which is definitely not okay XD

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are rude and not-ginger.**

* * *

><p>October 25, 2010 Chiswick, England<p>

Donna scowled as the Doctor led her towards a shop, ignoring her protests.

"You aren't runnin' away from this, Doctor!" she shouted. The Doctor stopped suddenly and whirled around to face her.

"Who said anything about running away? I was just hoping to get something good to eat. I don't know about you, but I am famished," he told her with a grin. Donna glared, her lips pursed.

"Don't play with me, Doctor. You may look and sound different, but I know how you work," Donna stated, wagging a finger in his face. The Doctor's grin only widened.

"Have I told you how much I missed you?" he asked suddenly. Donna's glare only intensified. He took her hand, patting it lovingly. "Donna, Donna, Donna. Where has all of the trust gone?"

"Down the drain the minute you _wiped my memories,_" she spat. Pain flashed in the Doctor's eyes, but he quickly hid it. That was what he was best at, after all.

"Donna," he said slowly. "I was not going to let you die. Besides, it all worked out in the end. You remember now. Everything is fine and dandy. Well, except that right now you should be dead and while it's great that you aren't, it is a matter of concern that you are still alive. Still, let's enjoy this while it lasts and fetch something to eat. How does that sound?"

Donna tried to fight the smile that pulled at her lips. This new face seemed particularly good at rubbing Donna's soft side. Not that she was going to let him get away with what he did. Oh no, he was in for hell later. But for now, she allowed herself to relish in the fact that she _remembered_, and she was with the Doctor again. She could go traveling again, just like she wanted. The Doctor and Donna in the TARDIS, forever, just like it was supposed to be.

Besides, she needed someone now that she'd lost everyone else that she'd cared for. She was all alone. Leave it to the Doctor to show up just when he needed her. She still hurt. Badly. But being with him again eased the pain, and even if it was just a bit, it was enough.

Donna let the smile spread across her face.

"Have I ever told you how big of a dunce you are?" she asked him. The Doctor grinned again.

"That's more like it! Off we go, then?" He adjusted their hands into the customary position, bringing back fond, terrifying memories. Donna nodded.

"Let's go then." She looked behind her, though she wasn't sure what compelled her to do so. To her astonishment, a very familiar man was striding towards her, a tender expression of disbelief and joy on his face. Donna's jaw dropped, and her grip on the Doctor's hand slackened. And then she saw what was behind him. Something alien, she knew that much, and familiar, with a pale bulbous head and a skinny frame that could have rivaled the Doctor's former body.

Donna watched in horror as the alien seized an even more familiar blonde that had been following the man. Donna turned to the Doctor, opening her mouth to warn him, and then she forgot. The Doctor, his gaze having never left her face, frowned at her in concern.

His hand left hers to touch her face gently. "Donna, are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Donna scowled and slapped his hands away. "Oi! Hands! I'm fine, spaceman! You said so yourself, we can ponder the hows and why's later."

"D-D-Donna." Donna stiffened, recognizing the voice instantly. She'd spent too long thinking about it, dreaming about it, missing it, to not. Even if it was just a virtual reality that lasted only a few hours, she'd known that voice for years. She whirled around.

"Lee?"

May 16, 2012 London, England; Parallel Universe: Pete's World

Rose slumped into a chair at the kitchen table, her head whirling.

"How exactly does an alien make you forget it when ya aren't lookin' at it?" she asked the Doctor, looking up at him. He was busy pacing the kitchen, his hands running periodically through his hair, only intensifying the look of having stuck his finger in a light socket.

"I can only assume that they're a telepathic race. Nothing I've encountered before- not that I'd remember, it seems- but they must be extremely telepathic, even more than the Ood if they're able to tap into the minds of completely different species, and from such a distance, or even from a picture! It's remarkable! Oh, I can't even begin to fathom how it's possible, really. And to be able to mess with my mind as well!" he squeaked. "That's an accomplishment. Even with a human body now, I've got a Time Lord mind and we were trained since we were children against telepathic intrusions. There's a chance it's something else then other than telepathy, but I can't imagine what... It's likely they are unique to this universe, though, so relying on past knowledge may not do us much good..."

Rose watched him warily, knowing he was now in the middle of one of his many spiels, and it was unlikely that he'd be finished any time soon. Once he got going with his gob, it was near impossible to silence him. Well, of course Rose knew a _few_ tricks, but none that were very appropriate for the current situation. Sighing, Rose resigned to just sit back and let him voice his thoughts at a mile a minute, waiting for a chance to cut in with _something _insightful that would help him. That's usually how it went, at least.

However, this time she was completely stumped. How did they fight against an enemy they couldn't remember? They weren't even sure what it looked like. Then again, they weren't even sure that they were hostile. Still, Rose had a feeling that if they didn't want people remembering them, it was unlikely that they were up to any good.

"Do you think there's somethin' in the TARDIS that can help us?" Rose suggested to him. She was grasping at straws, looking for anything to say.

The Doctor shook his head. "She's still working on the interior. We won't be able to get inside for a while."

Following Donna's advice, they'd began growing the coral that the other Doctor had given them into a TARDIS. However, there had been several complications involving Torchwood, so it was taking a few years rather than months. Still, it was nearly finished, much to the couple's relief. Though there was nothing bad about living in the Tyler mansion together, living the domestic life with jobs, mortgage, doors, and a carpet, they were still incredibly restless. They needed to get out there, return to their life among the stars. They missed it.

Rose sighed again, drumming her fingers on the table in thought. Jackie, who was sitting at the table, watching the couple in complete and utter confusion, stood.

"Why don't I make you both a cuppa?" she offered. Rose nodded, giving her mother a grateful smile. The Doctor merely grunted in response, still pacing, deep in thought. Jackie rolled her eyes at him and began preparing their drinks.

"What I don't understand is why it's _here. _What's so significant about this house that they're hiding here?" the Doctor mused, running a hand through his hair again.

"Well, there's you. Bein' part Time Lord and all, you're probably valuable to some alien race," Rose reminded him. The Doctor shook his head, clicking his teeth.

"No. I've made sure to lay low here. There's not been enough activity for me to be noticed. Besides, what could they possibly do with me? They must have some sort of motive, something unique. Something that would bring such potentially dangerous aliens here to such planet while other species haven't... What's special about this place? Ooh, this is going to be a tricky one."

Rose thanked her mum as she set the two cups of tea on the table.

"Doctor, why don't you sit for a moment? Enjoy a nice cuppa, yeah? You'll start wearin' your shoes away like that," she joked. The Doctor looked at her and smiled, taking a seat.

"That would definitely be a tragedy. Did you know that they don't even make these shoes in this universe? It's terrible! This is the only pair in the whole wide universe!" He scoffed, and Rose giggled.

"Then you'll really have to be careful, won't ya?" The Doctor nodded.

"I have a feeling I'll have to buy myself another pair of shoes!"

Rose smiled, her tongue poking teasingly through her teeth. "First you've started wearing jeans, and now you're changing your shoes, too? Doctor, I think you're nearing domestic. Next thing you know, you're gonna start beggin' me for a dog of your own."

"Dogs are great!" The Doctor defended, pretending to look hurt. "Besides, Jackie would have killed me if I continued wearing that suit everyday!"

"You bet your precious screwdriver I would!" Jackie confirmed, leaning against the counter to sip her tea. "Bloody embarrassin', it is, watchin' you wear the same clothes every single day." Rose giggled.

"I miss not having to worry about that..." The Doctor sighed wistfully. "Unlike you humans, I didn't have to concern myself with constant bathing and showering and the washing of clothes." He scowled. "Now I do... It's a shame, really." Jackie scoffed and left the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of 'nutters, the both of them'.

"Miss your 'superior Time Lord physiology'?" Rose asked him teasingly. The Doctor pouted, opening his mouth to respond, but then closed it, frowning. Rose laughed and shook her head before returning to business. "But Doctor, these aliens... How did they get here in the first place? They're not been any strange UFO sightings, no signals or anything detected in the past month." The Doctor tugged on his ear, thinking. His eyes lit up suddenly.

"Wait just a tic... Oh! That's it!" He leaped from his seat, grinning maniacally. Rose jumped at his sudden outburst, nearly spilling her tea. "Rose, you said you saw the alien just the other day. That was what, a week ago, wasn't it? Thursday, right?" Without waiting for a response, he carried on. "The day before, wasn't there some reports of some strange rift activity in Cardiff? That's probably how they came here! They could have easily slipped through here. And they're more than likely telepathic, meaning they could have perhaps felt when I linked my mind to the TARDIS the very same day!"

"So they're here because they felt the link? But what purpose would that serve?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know... It's too soon to tell. But, I know how we can find out." He grinned mischievously at her, and Rose knew what was coming. "We're going to have to go pay a nice little visit to Torchwood's storage of alien tech."

September 28, 2012 Hedwick, England

It was just as River was beginning to tell her parents about one of her later adventures when the screams began. Simultaneously, they all jumped to their feet, heads whipping around to find the source of the disturbance. It didn't take long. The hotel across the street was on fire.

"Oh no," Amy breathed, eyes wide. She quickly turned to River. "Is there anything we can do to help?" she demanded.

River shook her head. "We can't go in there. It's too risky. We'd get killed if we tried. I'm sorry."

Rory cursed, feeling helpless. After everything they've done, all the times they'd saved the world, they really couldn't do with one thing?

"When has the chance of dying ever stopped us before?" he asked.

"When we knew that in the end it wouldn't make a difference. Besides," River added as firetrucks began pulling up. "That's their job. We'll only get in the way. It looks like most everyone is out, at least. They'll do their best to save everyone else."

Amy glared down at her feet, silent. People began running out of the cafe to offer some sort of assistance, or to stare mesmerized as the fire consumed the old structure. But the trio remained where they were, overcome with grief and anger.

Rory tore his eyes away from the scene and put his back to it, unable to look any longer. And then he saw what was behind them.

"No..." he whispered in disbelief. Confused, Amy and River both followed his gaze. They paled at what they saw.

The Silence.

"What are you doing here?" River demanded angrily. The Silence merely cocked its head to the side, raising a single arm to point at them. River stepped forward, pulling a very tiny gun from her pocket. Amy made a note to herself to ask about it later. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, a set of arms wrapped around Amy. She tried to cry out, but she only managed a gasp before there was a sharp pain in her arm, and darkness claimed her.

* * *

><p>And there we go! The paths are finally beginning to meet once again. Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I think that if anyone owns the Doctor, it's Rose.**

* * *

><p>October 25, 2010 Chiswick, England<p>

"It is y-you!" Lee exclaimed, grinning widely. Donna merely gaped at him, unable to form a coherent response.

"Donna?" The Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Before anything else could be said, a young girl of maybe twelve came running up, tears spilling from her eyes. She grabbed onto Lee, sobbing.

"Lee! Lee! Jenny's gone! They took her!" she cried. Lee looked down at her in surprise.

"G-gone? Who t-took her?" he asked. The girl shook her head, crying harder.

"Th-they weren't human! They were tall and scary and they just took her!" The Doctor knelt beside the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked her. She whimpered, looking up at him, terrified.

"Fl-Flora," she replied meekly. Lee looked from the man to Donna, frowning.

"Are you the D-d-doctor?" he stammered. The Doctor stood, grinning.

"Hello there, nice to meet you!" he greeted, taking his hand and shaking it warmly.

"W-we've been looking f-for you." He looked at Donna, who finally managed to close her mouth. "Both of you. Our f-f-friend Jenny. She kn-knew you. Said you c-c-could help us."

"Help you with what, exactly?" the Doctor asked curiously.

Flora answered for him. "Our home was attacked. Everyone in the colony..." She bit her lip as even more tears fell. "Jenny was able to save us, but that was it. And then she took us here, saying she knew you came here and could help us stop the Carrionites that took over, and even maybe find us somewhere to stay. B-but she's gone now! Please, Doctor, we've got to find her!"

"How did you guys get here?" Donna finally asked. Her voice was stronger than she felt, still in shock that her technical first husband was right in front of her. She felt a strange surge of joy at seeing him again, realizing that he was real. And at the same time, it was like rubbing salt on the wounds of her recent losses.

"S-she has a ship and a v-v-vortex manipul-lator," Lee answered, his voice shaking. He glared at the ground in frustration. He loathed his inability to speak coherently.

"Can you take me to it?" the Doctor requested.

May 16, 2012 London, England; Parallel Universe: Pete's World

Rose followed the Doctor as he ducked behind a wall, avoiding a tall man in a long white coat striding past. Once he was gone, they emerged from their hiding place and made their way to the two tall metal doors that led to the storage of alien artifacts. The Doctor looked around him to make sure the coast was clear before gesturing to Rose to continue. She swiped her hand across a small pad by the door, scanning her palm print.

Despite the Doctor's knowledge and experience, Rose still had a much higher position than him in Torchwood, and had access to more places, including the storage. Which, of course, upset the Doctor very much. Not that he pouted about it at all. Time Lords didn't pout, and neither did half-human Time Lords.

The doors slid open like an elevator, and they walked inside, pleased to find it empty. It was late at night, and almost everyone had left to go home an hour before. There were a small hand full of stragglers left in the building, monitoring for any signs of alien activity, all on the above floors, which was very fortunate for the couple.

Grinning to each other, they closed the doors and began searching through all of the items.

"What exactly are we lookin' for?" Rose asked, skimming her eyes over a tall shelf of various space ship parts.

"I'll know it when I see it," the Doctor answered vaguely, ducking his head into a large box. Rose giggled as she watched half of his body disappear into it, his legs kicking in the air as he searched.

"Let me know when I'll be of some use, then," she said, admiring the view. The Doctor emerged, nearly falling flat on his back. He gave a triumphant cry, holding up a strange, obviously alien hunk of metal.

"Here we are!" He grinned at Rose. "Don't you worry, I've got this. Rose, give me a number between thirty and two hundred!"

Rose laughed and decided to humor him. "Forty." The Doctor grabbed her arm and gave her a deep kiss. "What was that for?"

"If I finish this in under forty minutes, you owe me a _very _fantastic night," he said, giving a cheeky grin.

"Oh, do I?" Rose raised a brow. "And what if ya don't finish in time?" she challenged.

"Then I owe _you _a very fantastic night."

"Well, can't argue with that. Get to work then," she ordered, clapping her hands. The Doctor winked and got to work.

It was nearing the forty minute mark, and Rose was sitting on a stack of crates, lost in thought, when the Doctor's loud shout interrupted her. Startled, she nearly fell off the crates. The Doctor caught her, grinning maniacally. He held her upright against him, her hands gripping his upper arms tightly.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, glaring. The Doctor just kissed her and pulled away.

"Aw, you're fine! I'm just keeping you on your toes," he teased, releasing her. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Are you done, then?"

"Yep!" He opened his hand that she hadn't realized was closed, revealing two tiny dark, oval plates, curiously shaped like eyes.

"What are they?" Rose asked, picking one up to get a closer look.

"I'm not sure what they're called, really. I've never seen technology exactly like it. But I've given it a few tweaks and adjustments-"

"And a little bit of jiggery pokery?"

"Exactly! And now, if we put them on like this-" He took the one in his hand and placed it over his right eye, where it stayed. Rose fought back a giggle at how ridiculous he looked. "And now when we see those aliens, we should still be able to remember them afterwards. Brilliant, isn't it?"

Finally, Rose let out a laugh. "Couldn't you think of somethin' less... Silly lookin'?" The Doctor scowled in mock offense.

"Silly? I'll have you know, Rose Tyler, that I would make a very sexy pirate," he informed her smugly. Rose snorted.

"You're too pretty for that. Pirates are gruff and manly. You're last face might have been a great pirate, though," she mused, smiling. The Doctor struggled for words, his mouth opening and closing, reminding Rose of a one-eyed fish.

"M-manly?" he sputtered. "I am so manly!" Rose patted his shoulder and kissed the side of his mouth.

"If you say so."

"I do say so!" Rose looked behind him and froze.

"Doctor."

"Besides," he continued, "You need _hair _to be a pirate. And ears that are smaller than the wingspan of an ostrich."

"Doctor," Rose repeated.

"Yes, yes, I know, you liked the ears. But that doesn't make me any less manly now than I was b-"

"_Doctor_," Rose hissed, grabbing tightly onto his arm. "Shut the hell up and turn around."

"What? What is- Oh." He turned around and faced the alien, jaw slacking a bit in surprise. "Well then. You're quite the interesting one, aren't you? Blimey, you're even thinner than me! Of course, I look better in a suit than you. Much better, in fact. I really have got to know though, where did you get that suit? I've been searching for _ages _to find one that suited me, and I can't really say that I've been very successful."

The alien cocked its head to the side and raised its three-fingered hand, pointing at the Doctor.

"_You will come_," it hissed, its voice sending shivers down Rose's spine.

"Will I? And why's that?" the Doctor inquired. Rose bit her lip and looked behind her, tensing when she saw they they were surrounded.

"You both will come, or the woman will die," the creature said. The Doctor straightened.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged. And suddenly, arms were around Rose, pulling her away from the Doctor. Rose screamed in surprise before a three-fingered hand came over her mouth, muffling it. The Doctor turned sharply, reaching for her, when arms came around him as well, locking him in an iron-tight grip. The disk in Rose's hand fell to the ground and shattered. The Doctor tried calling her name, but a sharp pain in his arm silenced him before the darkness settled.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are, chapter six! Enjoy! Allons-y!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p>The first thing Rose was aware of was that she was cold. Very cold.<p>

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?" She groaned, bringing a hand to her head, which was beginning to ache and throb. She opened her eyes and was met with darkness all around. Slowly, she began sitting up, and her vision cleared. It was still dark, but her eyes adjusted. She was in a room, small and dark, with stone walls and a single metal door on the wall across from her. She was sitting on a small cot, she noticed, and a man was standing over her.

He crouched down and held a hand to her forehead. "Are you alright?"

Rose nodded, squinting up at him. "Y-yeah. 'M fine." She sat up further, leaning away from his unfamiliar touch. "Where are we?" He stood and looked around.

"I don't know. Some sort of cell. Nothing I'm unfamiliar with," he snorted. Rose swung her legs off of the cot and stood shakily, leaning on the cot for balance.

"Yeah, I know the feelin'," she muttered. "I'm Rose, by the way."

"Rory." He looked down at her. "What do you remember last?" Rose frowned, brows knitting together as she thought.

"I was with my husband. We were at- well, we were at my work. But I don't remember what happened... You?"

Rory shrugged, walking to one of the walls, and beginning to feel around. "I was in Hedwick, with my wife. We were eating lunch with our daughter, and there was this fire across the street. I don't remember anything else after that." He pressed his fingers along the cracks between the stones as if feeling for some sort of switch or button.

"So we've both got missin' spouses, then," Rose mused, rolling her eyes. "What are you doin' there?"

"I'm trying to feel for a light switch or something. There's got to be some sort of light... Here we are!" He flipped a switch on a panel by the door, and a bright light filled the room. Rose flinched, covering her eyes. Once they adjusted, she lowered her hand and took the chance to get a good look at Rory. He was tall and thin, with a large nose and light brown hair.

"Well, where ever we are, it's certainly not the best accommodations I've had, but not the worst either. One time, my husband and I were actually being held prisoner buried up to our necks in mud. That was on Kortan, I think. Lovely planet, so long as you don't upset the locals. They aren't too fond of people lickin' their trees, but the Doctor just _had _to know what they tasted like." She laughed, forcing herself to think positive thoughts and remain calm.

Rory frowned. "I'm sorry, did you just say _the Doctor_?" he asked. Rose nodded, looking around the room still.

"Yep. Weird name to go by, I know. Technically, he's John Noble, now, but, well... That's just on paper." She smiled up at him. Her face fell though when she saw his expression. "What is it?"

"Your husband... Does he happen to travel through time and space in a big blue box? Rude, likes to steal people's girlfriends?" he asked.

"You know him? But... The Doctor doesn't- Not in this universe. How do you know him?" Rose asked, stepping towards him.

"My wife and I, we traveled with him for a while. But he's not married is he? Well, not to you, at least," Rory said. Rose scowled.

"What do you mean? Not to me? And how could you have-" She stopped short, her jaw dropped. "No. No way." She stepped back now, her hands out in front of her as if trying to keep Rory back. "Rory, tell me. In England, do you have Prime Minister, or a President?"

"A Prime Minister, of course," Rory answered, shrugging. "What else would it be?" He watched as Rose fell sitting onto the cot, a hand raising over her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Well then. This is definitely not good." She jumped to her feet suddenly, startling Rory. "Right then, Rory. We're getting out of here. We've got to find the Doctor, both yours and mine. Wherever we are, they must have taken my husband here too, and your Doctor is definitely apart of this as well."

Rory nodded, turning to the door. He tried the handle, but, as expected, it was locked. Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a long metal tube-shaped object. "'Scuse me," she murmured, moving in front of him. She pointed the object at the door and pressed a button on the side. The top glowed bright blue, and a familiar whirring sounded from it. The door clicked and swung open outward.

"Is that a-"

"Sonic screwdriver, yeah. Had the Doctor make me one when he made me his." Rose twirled it and slipped it back into her pocket. "Looks like whoever took us weren't bright enough to search my pockets. Not sure if that's good or bad."

"Why would that be bad?" Rory asked as they stepped out into the corridor. It was long and dark, with dim lights hanging from a high ceiling above them.

"Because it would mean their confident enough that even with this, we won't be able to escape." Rose looked in either direction before beginning to walk left. "C'mon, this way. I hear voices." Indeed, a few doorways down, she could hear the sound of someone talking.

Amy jolted awake, sitting upright. She was in a dark room, she could see that much, and laying on a cold stone floor. She got to her hands and knees, searching for a wall before leaning against it.

"Rory?" she called. "River?" A groan from nearby alerted her of a man's presence, and she carefully crawled towards it. It came from a man laying on the floor, slowly coming into consciousness. Amy noted that he was very tall and very skinny, but more than attractive.

"Rose?" he groaned, sitting up. He blinked seeing Amy, and leaned in closer. "Who are you?"

"Amy," the ginger answered. "You alright?" The man nodded and carefully stood. Amy joined him on her feet, looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bit of a headache, but I've had worse..." He went straight for the door near them and flipped on a light. "Well, well, this is nice. Bit small, only one bed, but could be worse. Still, I'd rather not stay here. I've got a wife to find." He pulled an oddly familiar device from his pocket and pointed it at the door. "C'mon then, allons-y!" The door opened with a click and he stepped out.

Amy hesitated before following him. She kept her eyes on the strange tool in his hand. "Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing at it. The man glanced down at it and then looked back up at her.

"I made it. Sonic screwdriver. Very useful in these sort of situations. C'mon then, let's go!" Before she could respond, he started running in a random direction. She followed him, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her phone. To her surprise, it was still there. She dialed her husband's number and brought the phone to her ear.

He answered on the second ring.

"Amy? Amy, where are you? Is River with you?" he demanded.

"I don't know where I am. No clue where River is either. We're in some sort of hallway. What about you? Where are you?" she asked, her voice faltering a bit as she struggled to keep up with the man's wide stride.

"I'm with this girl name Rose. I think she knows the Doctor," he answered. Amy slowed, letting the man run a bit ahead of her.

"The Doctor? Well, no doubt that idiot has something to do with this." The man stopped and ran backwards towards her.

"Sorry? I did what now?" Amy waved dismissively at him, trying to hear her husband.

"This girl, she said he's her husband. You reckon there's more than one Doctor running around or something?" Rory wondered. Amy heard a woman's voice say something on his end. "Oh, well it looks like there are."

"Two Doctors? What do you mean two Doctors?" Amy shook her head, confused. The man beside her made a strange face.

"Two? How can there be two?" he asked. Amy ignored him.

"I don't know. She isn't explaining it." Amy huffed, placing her hand on her hip.

"You said her name was Rose?" She noted how the man perked up in interest at the name. "Why don't you-" Suddenly, the phone was taken from her hands and was held to the stranger's ear.

"Rose is there? Put her on!" he ordered, pressing a button to put the phone on speaker. Amy glared at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Doctor!" a woman's voice cried through the phone. The man grinned, and Amy frowned up at him. What was she calling him that for? "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. You know me, I'm always alright. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. But listen, I think we're back in the other universe. And whatever we're doin' here, it's got somethin' to do with the other Doctor. Rory, he said he's traveled with him," the woman said. Amy scowled.

"Other Doctor? What are you going on about?" she demanded.

"Who's that?" the woman, Rose, asked.

"My name is Amy. You're with my husband. Now what are you talking about? How can there be two Doctors?" Whoever these people were, Amy could only assume that they were completely mad.

"Well, that's a bit complicated, really. We won't be able to explain it until we find the other Doctor, so for now you'll just have to go with it. Look, we think we've found a room with someone else. Call us back if you find anything," Rose said.

"You too. I expect to see you soon, Rose," the man, the 'Doctor', said. "And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Amy blinked. There was no way this man was the Doctor. Pronouncing his love? Unheard of!

"I love you too, Doctor. I'll see you." The man grinned and snapped the phone shut before handing it to Amy. She took it and raised a brow up at him.

"So, you call yourself the Doctor, too, then?" she asked. The 'Doctor' nodded.

"That's me, I'm the Doctor. Hello." He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers in greeting. "One of them, at least. Let's just say, I'm his clone of sorts."

"But you look nothing like him." The 'Doctor' laughed.

"Oh, regenerated then, did he? What does he look like now? Is he ginger? Oh, he's always wanted to be ginger! We both have, really," the man rambled, pursing his lips. Amy shrugged.

"He's no ginger, just brown, sort of. Floppy hair, skinny, wears a bow tie of all things." The Doctor cringed.

"Oh no, all the time?" She nodded. "Really? That's just- no. There goes any sense of style he might have had. Granted, looking back... The celery wasn't very stylish either..." He inhaled deeply through his nose, ignoring Amy's look of bewilderment. "Anyways, carrying on. Let's go!"

He took off running again, and Amy cried out indignantly as she struggled to follow.

Rose handed Rory his phone and pulled out her sonic again, using it on the door in front of them. It opened, revealing two unfamiliar woman. One was blond with curious blue eyes, the other with wild curly hair and a very dangerous countenance.

"River!" Rory cried, grinning at the curly haired woman. She smiled at him.

"Well, that was fast. Any sign of mum, then?" she asked, stepping towards him.

"Amy's fine," Rory answered. "Are you alright?" River nodded and raised a brow at Rose.

"Who are you then?" she asked. Rose smiled and waved.

"Hello, I'm Rose. You're name's River, right? You a friend of the Doctor's too, I'm guessin'? And what about you?" She nodded to the blond, who grinned.

"I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you." Rose blinked and frowned, looking her up and down.

"Jenny? Where have I- Oh. But he told me about you. He told me you died!" she cried. Jenny laughed and shrugged.

"Regeneration. Not quite the same thing for me as him, but he'd know if he'd waited around just a bit longer. Still, I guess I'll be seeing him soon," Jenny said.

River looked suspiciously at Jenny. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor's daughter," Jenny answered simply.

"Daughter?" Rory and River cried in unison. The sound of footsteps down the hall caught Rose's attention.

"Right, let's continue this later. We've got company. Any of you know where we are?" she asked, looking between the three of them. They all shook their heads.

"Not a clue. I'd like to find who brought us here, though. Whoever it was, they brought us here because of the Doctor, and I don't like it one bit," River muttered. The footsteps drew nearer.

"Let's go meet the neighbors, then!" Rose said, walking back out into the hall. Three men dressed in all black, two holding guns, were walking slowly and very casually towards them. Rose froze, watching them warily as they moved towards them. The man in the middle, the unarmed one, stopped just in front of her, smiling. She noted with a frown that they all wore strange eye-patches over their eyes.

"Rose Tyler. I've been waiting for years to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. The Bad Wolf," he cooed in a sickly sweet voice. Rose stepped back.

"I don't know what you mean." She looked to Rory and River, who were both staring at the man as if they couldn't believe that he was real.

"You people," Rory choked out. "I've had enough of you people!" The man smirked at him.

"Rory Williams and Melody Pond. I don't believe we've met. Commander Richard Davenport." He held out a hand to Rory, who only glared at it.

"What do you want with us?" Rose demanded, regaining her composure. "Who are you people?" Commander Davenport smiled a large, crooked smile.

"We are the Silence."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers do not belong in your mouth.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor read the readings on his screen, trying to make sense of the data it was giving him. Impossible data.<p>

Because when scanning for Jenny's bio-signature, he was faced with not only the knowledge that this Jenny was in fact somehow his Jenny, alive and well (or was, if whoever took her were at least keeping her safe), but that she wasn't the only one walking around with Time Lord DNA that shouldn't be. In fact, there were five blips on his monitor reading the locations of five different people who carried the DNA.

Three of them, including River and Jenny, were all in the same place, but the fourth and fifth were standing in the TARDIS at that very moment. And it wasn't hard to guess who the fifth person was aside from himself.

"Well, that is very not good," he murmured.

"What is it, Doctor?" Donna asked, unable to understand any of the strange symbols on the screen. The Doctor pulled away from the screen.

"Well, I've found her. And, like I thought, it's her. It's our Jenny," he answered, rubbing his hands together. Donna smiled widely.

"Well that's good, isn't it? She's alive!"

"Well yes, of course it is. Yes." He sighed. "But she's not alone. River is with her. And whoever was able to get to River is definitely a force to be reckoned with."

"River?" Donna frowned. "But she-"

The Doctor blanched. "None of that has happened yet for her. That's in her future. It's nothing to worry about now." Donna looked like she wanted to argue, but when she saw the pain in his eyes, she nodded. Because she understood that while it was in his past, it also would eventually be in his future. The day that he would lose her was still going to come.

"So, we'd better go get them, right?"

The Doctor gave her a very serious expression. "Donna, we have no clue what this place is, no idea who or what we are up against, why they want Jenny and River, and we have absolutely no plans."

"So that's a yes then?" They both grinned simultaneously. The Doctor turned to Lee, who sat off to the side with his sister, comforting her.

"You two will be coming with us, right? You'll will be safe if you both stay inside of the TARDIS, and I promise you no harm will come to her," the Doctor said. Lee nodded in confirmation, regarding Donna sadly for a moment before looking back at the Doctor.

"W-w-will we need any weapons?" he asked.

"No! No guns or swords or weapons for me! Just my trusty sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor cried, twirling the device in his hands. "Now, then. Geronimo!" He pulled a lever, sending the TARDIS flying into space.

The Doctor quickened his pace, looking behind him to make sure Amy was keeping up.

"I see he's trained you well," he noted, pleased to see her managing to nearly match him. He suspected the fact that she was all leg helped her, much like him. Rose always made fun of him for his long legs, accusing him of cheating when they'd race. She'd gotten much faster over the years, especially after the trauma of Van Statten, but still could never outrun him, even as part-human.

"Are you kidding? All he ever does is land us into trouble!" Amy scoffed, though she gave a fond smile. The Doctor grinned widely. "I spend more time running than anything!"

"He hasn't changed a bit then! And it's completely and totally unintentional!" he defended. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you are him. You sound just like him. Course, you'd never catch him dead wearing denim." she muttered. He was just about to respond when an achingly familiar sound filled the air, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Amy stopped beside him, looking around wildly with a large grin. The Doctor tensed as he watched the TARDIS materialize in front of him.

"Oh, yes, this is brilliant!" he cheered. The doors swung open and an unfamiliar man in a tweed jacket and bow tie and a distinct lack of eyebrows stepped out, closing the door carefully behind him. He eyed the Doctor somewhat distastefully.

"Yes, I had a feeling that it'd be you. But you really have gone domestic, haven't you, wearing those?" His face brightened. "Oh, you kept the trainers!"

The Doctor shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It seems, even in Pete's world, people aren't too fond of you wearing the same suit every day. And Jackie threatened to burn my suit after the first week if I kept wearing it everyday. But no matter what, no one touches the trainers, I told Rose. Too much trouble surrounding her, I've got to be able to run at a moment's notice!" He moved in close, so that they were only inches away, and carefully examined him from head to toe.

"Let's see. Lost a bit of the height, I see. Still skinny, floppy hair... No eyebrows! That's a change, isn't it?" He wiggled his own brows for effect. "Sense of style seems to have completely vanished with this regeneration. Still, no celery this time, and you don't look like a rainbow vomited all over you..." He tugged at the bow tie. "Now you just look like you're trying to be an old man. Well, if you can't look your age, you might as well dress your age, right?"

Eleven opened his mouth to respond when Amy shoved the Doctor away lurched at him, wrapping him into a tight hug.

"You stupid idiot! You promised you would visit more often!" she shouted. Eleven returned the hug, smiling.

"Yes, yes, sorry. Things just got... Very busy. Very complicated, too. I've just spent the last three months on Jalibro, separated from the TARDIS. Had a little run in with some very hostile natives who evidently don't think bow ties are cool." He gave a scowl very similar to the kind he gave when people insulted the TARDIS.

"So do you happen to have any clue why we've been brought here, do you?" the Doctor asked, looking around. Eleven released Amy.

"I'm not sure but I have a few theories. You guys aren't the only ones brought here, though," he said.

"Who else did they take?" the Doctor wondered, tensing. If any more of his friends were harmed...

"Jenny," Eleven answered. "It looks like she survived, somehow. And whoever took you, took her as well," Eleven explained, watching as a flurry of expressions took over his clone's face. Amy only looked lost.

"Jenny? Who's that?" Both men were saved from answering by a very familiar and loud voice.

"Oi! Doctor, get them in here already! Someone's comin'!" The Doctor's expression now changed to complete and total disbelief.

"But- but how? She should have-" Eleven grinned.

"Looks like today is a day of happy reunions for us," he answered, opening the door. Amy ran right inside, relieved to be in the familiar haven of the TARDIS. The Doctor, however, hesitated before taking slow, tentative steps towards the doorway and over the threshold. Before he could have a chance to look around, a flash of red hair filled his vision as Donna threw her arms around him.

"My Lord! You're just as skinny as when we left you! Hasn't Rose been feedin' you?" she cried as she pulled away. The Doctor laughed.

"Donna Noble. I have missed you!" he acclaimed, patting her on the shoulders. "Did your hair get redder?"

And then a hand came landing down hard on his cheek. He stumbled back, holding his face.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" he squeaked indignantly, his tone resembling her when she was angry. He recoiled seeing Donna's harsh glare.

"You knew what he was planning when we left you on that beach, and you didn't even try to stop him!" she bellowed. Yeah, that tone. "All of my memories, everythin', GONE! For years! I wasn't even properly livin' anymore!" He flinched, looking away.

"You were going to die, Donna! Besides, even if I knew, there was no way I could have stopped him! And I was busy!" he defended lamely.

"Yes, yes, snoggin' Rose, I saw! Enjoy that, did you?" And then her expression softened and she pulled him back in for another hug. "I've missed you. Both of you."

When she pulled away again, she laughed at the Doctor's expression. He looked conflicted, as if he wasn't sure if he should be terrified or happy, and tried to settle for an awkward in between. In the end, it just looked like a pained grimace.

"I see you redecorated," he squeaked to his counterpart, looking around. "It's nice. I miss the coral, but this is very... Well, Rose would call it very Spock," he laughed.

Amy snorted. "It kinda is. Never thought of it that way," she said. The Doctor smiled at her and then grinned knowingly at Eleven.

"Still collecting gingers, then?"

"He crashed into my backyard and destroyed my shed when I was a little girl," Amy huffed. "And then disappeared for twelve years."

"It was only five minutes for me!" Eleven defended, running around the console as he fiddled with the controls.

"Twelve years, Doctor," Amy repeated, but gave a smile, showing she wasn't angry.

"Still a terrible pilot, then," Donna teased.

"Oi!" both Doctors cried.

The Doctor ran up to the console and placed his hand on the rotor, smiling fondly. The familiar humming that came in response made him grin.

"Hello, old girl. I've missed you," he murmured.

"And how is your TARDIS coming along?" Eleven inquired. The Doctor looked up at him and beamed, taking in his floppy brown hair and aged, green eyes. He looked so different, but he knew this man as well as he knew himself. Well, they were technically the same person, up to a point.

"Oh, she's growing fast. I'd give her maybe another month or two. I just recently established the mental link, actually. She's marvelous, she is," the Doctor answered, his grin prideful. And then he remembered. Eleven watched as his expression fell into one of all business that he remembered all too well. "That was... why we were in Torchwood. When I established the link, we think it drew something through the rift... There were aliens there that we kept seeing... But once we looked away, we couldn't remember them anymore. We went to Torchwood that night to make devices to help see them when... They must have been there, because I can't remember anything else..."

Eleven was all seriousness as well then, brows drawing together. He glanced at Amy, who had gone very pale. "Aliens you forget when you aren't seeing them. That's definitely very _very _not good. We have to find the others, and fast." He whirled around and began flipping switches on the console. Instinctively, the Doctor joined him.

"What are they? Have you faced them before?" he demanded.

"Yes, once. Well, more than once. It's complicated. But they're bad news. Very bad. They're apart of a society that wants me dead. Well, who isn't? But that definitely explains a lot. Like why they took you, River, and Jenny. All part Time Lord, and perfect bait to get me here," he explained.

"River? You mean River Song?" He met his counterpart's eyes, seeing the pain as they both relived the same memory of their meeting. He looked away to focus on the controls as they tried to track the exact location of the others. "How is she part Time Lord?"

"Another complicated, very long story. To put it simply, she was conceived in the TARDIS, thanks to the Ponds, and it effected her genetic make-up. She's their daughter," Eleven eleborated. The Doctor glanced back at Amy, who was strutting towards them, furious.

"Doctor, if it's them, they've taken my baby again. I won't let them hurt her anymore," she hissed. Eleven didn't meet her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know. But this is River, Amy, and we both know full well that she'll manage until we get to her. Besides, she's will three of the most capable people I have ever met, especially when the safety of their families are at risk," he reminded her. The Doctor grinned proudly as he thought of his lovely Rose.

"Got it!" he shouted suddenly. "Found them. Just two floors down. It looks like they're all together." He frowned. "Hold on. What's this? It's picking up readings of a third Time Lord DNA with them, but it's very very small. Almost undetectable, and only partial..."

Eleven pulled the monitor to his side of the console to look at the readings himself. "But who else could it be?"

"We can find out when we get there. Allons-y!" He pulled a lever, and the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

Rose stood tall and tense as the man's hands skimmed up and down her sides before plunging deep into her pockets.

"I made the mistake of not searching you before for sonic technology once. I won't be doing it again," Commander Davenport said as they were all searched. The man pulled out Rose's sonic and her cellphone, handing them off to someone else, before going back in to search more. She couldn't help but smirk a bit as he struggled, thrown off by how deep they were. The Doctor had fixed her jacket pockets to be bigger on the inside like his own, and she had taken full advantage of that ever since. A wallet, a familiar TARDIS key, a compact sonic blaster (only for ABSOLUTE emergencies, like when dealing with androids or anything of the sort, as Rose hated guns nearly as much as the Doctor), a tube of lipstick, a hairbrush, a condom (she blushed at that, but didn't dare look away from the man's gaze), and a variety of other senseless random objects were also found.

Rory's phone was also taken, as well as anything else found in the possession of them all, just in case. In the end, all they were left with was the clothes on their backs. Rose almost laughed though, when she saw River's expression at having her sonic blaster taken.

"I'll be getting that back," she informed the man, who only smirked in response. They were all escorted to another cell, this one larger to accommodate them all, with five chairs instead of a cot. They all sat silently, glaring at their captors as the door was shut tight.

Rory threw his head back against the wall, eyes clenched tight in frustration.

"Who are these people, exactly?" Rose wondered, looking between Rory and River. River sat in the chair beside her, her legs crossed and her hands casually placed in her lap. She looked totally at home, as if she were more than used to being locked up, but Rose could tell by the look in her eye that she was maintaining a great amount of self-control.

"The Silence," she answered. "They're a religious order dead set against killing the Doctor. They even succeeded. Sort of." She gave a smirk. "They at least _thought _he was dead. Though how they found out he wasn't, I'm not sure. Then again, he has a habit of doing things that draw a lot of attention. Really, I shouldn't be surprised."

"He was supposed to be keeping his head low," Rory muttered. "What do these people want with us anyways? We can't all be bait." He opened his eyes and looked at Rose. "Who are you and this other 'Doctor' anyways?"

Rose folded her arms over her chest. "We're from another universe. Well, technically, we're from this one, but we've been livin' in the parallel world. I traveled with the Doctor several years ago. It's probably been a _very _long time for him. Six years for me. We were separated for about three years, found each other again, and then _my _Doctor happened. He's technically the Doctor's clone, 'cept he's part human. He's only got one heart, no regenerations. Just one life." She smiled as she recalled his words on the beach.

_I've got only one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you... If you want._

"He's a Human-Time Lord biological meta-crisis, if I got the term right. And after we all had to stop the entire universe from endin', _again, _he went back with me to the other universe, where I'd been with my family."

"You're married," River stated, looking pointedly at the rings on her left hand. Rose blushed and nodded.

"One year last month. Mum made us, really. We were fine, but she insisted. Not that I mind. Except when he complains about how _domestic _everythin' is," she laughed. "What about you? How did you two meet the Doctor?"

"He kidnapped my wife the night before our wedding," Rory huffed.

"Oh, Dad, you know she only loves you," River said, patting his knee.

"Dad?" Jenny echoed. River smiled knowingly.

"Yes. He's my father. Very complicated thing, time travel," she said simply. Rose blinked and laughed, shaking her head.

"Things never are borin' with the Doctor involved," she chuckled. "But Rory, when I told you I was married to the Doctor, what you said. What did you mean he's married?"

"Oh. Well..." He looked pointedly at River. "He's married to her. I still don't completely understand what happened, but I've learned to just go with it when the Doctor is involved." River just shrugged. Two years ago, Rose might have been jealous or upset, but instead she could only laugh. The Doctor, married. How domestic. It was strange for her Doctor, but for the original Doctor... The thought just seemed preposterous. And she didn't mind.

"So, what, that makes you like... my step-mum?" Jenny asked, frowning in confusion.

"Both of us, really," River answered, gesturing to Rose. "She is married to the Doctor, as well. A version of him, at least. Particularly, the clone of the version you knew, back before he regenerated." At that, Rose had to frown a bit.

"He has regenerated, then?" she asked. She struggled to figure out how exactly she felt about that. To know he did something that got him killed upset her, but wasn't unexpected. Who knew how long it had even been for him? She supposed it would certainly make things easier, especially because she wasn't so sure she could see the face of the man she'd fallen in love with when it wasn't the man she'd married. And she'd certainly felt it'd make it easier to completely let go of past feelings that might have still lingered. He was a different man. Still the same, essentially, but also different, perhaps enough that they could revert to the way they were before, as best friends, without any awkward feelings that she'd been fearing before.

"What does he look like now?" Jenny asked, the exact question Rose had been preparing to ask herself.

"He's younger looking, has a distinct lack of eyebrows, and an obsession with bow ties," River answered. "No matter what we do, we can't get him to get rid of it."

"He dresses like an old man," Rory added. Rose giggled.

"At least he's dressin' his age," she said. "How old is he now?"

"I'm not sure," Rory answered. "He doesn't talk about his age much. He was in his thousands in Utah, but who knows how much time has passed since then," he remarked.

"What do they want with us, though?" Jenny asked. "And how did they even manage to get into the other universe to find you two?" She looked at Rose, who shrugged.

"I dunno. The Doctor said it was impossible. The only reason I'd been able to cross universes before was because the universes were already collapsin'. But we've not seen any signs of that happenin'. Everythin' has been normal on our side. Or, as normal as things can get for us."

"That man needs a new definition for the word impossible," River muttered. Rose smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I tell him that all the time, and he still insists on usin' it."

And then they all heard it, just outside of their cell. River, Rose, and Rory all jumped to their feet instantly, while Jenny remained sitting, looking around confused.

"And here comes the man himself," River said. "Granted, this is no doubt a trap for him, and he'll probably get himself killed soon. All the same, he's late and I'm going to kill him for it."

The sound ceased, and they all stood, Jenny on her feet now as well, waiting in silence. There was the sound of the door opening, and they could hear muffled voices from the other side of the door as what sounded like several people filed out of the TARDIS before they closed the door behind them. And then there were the sound of boots running down either side of the hall, stopping as they surrounded them.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long, guys! Another situation constantly kept arising of me loosing my progress, this time due to my internet repeatedly crashing in the middle of my work, all thanks to Tumblr. Damn addicting website.

Speaking of which, I don't really do much other than reblog random stuff, but a majority of it is Doctor Who (lots of Ten/Rose) and things from my many fandoms, but feel free to follow me if you'd like.

My url is dreemwriter. Not very creative, but no one can judge me for it.

**Disclaimer: for now**

* * *

><p>Donna watched as everyone filed out of the TARDIS and made to follow them when she noticed Lee hanging behind with his sister, unsure. She paused, faltering, before stepping towards him. He watched her with cautious eyes, and there was another emotion in them that he couldn't quite identify. Donna took another step, and threw herself at him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He returned it, burying his face into her shoulder.<p>

"I've missed you," she breathed into his ear. "For a while, I couldn't remember, but even then... I missed you..."

"Donna," he sighed. She smiled and pulled away.

"We can talk more later though, yeah?" He nodded, smiling in relief. She stepped back and hurried out to follow after them. Lee looked down at Flora, who returned his gaze questioningly. He said nothing, and gestured for her to go deeper into the TARDIS before following Donna out.

Outside of the TARDIS, men came running down both sides of the corridor, surrounding them. Everyone raised their arms up in surrender at the sight of the guns, but remained calm.

A man came to the front, his uniform slightly different from the rest to show that he was in a higher rank. The familiar eye patch identified him.

"Oh hello, Doctor," he greeted, smiling. "And Doctor. And then we have little Amelia Pond. You two got out of your cells much faster than I anticipated." He received to sharp glares, but didn't seem to notice. "And Donna Noble! Oh, I have been waiting so long to meet you. I've heard stories about you. The DoctorDonna. Got all of your memories back then? Just wait until all of that fabulous knowledge returns, too. Oh, this is good."

"And just who the bloody hell are you?" Donna snapped.

"Commander Davenport, at your service. Ever wonder where little Melody Pond grew up, Amelia? Well, this is it. Not on this floor, exactly, but very close." Amy paled.

"You monsters took my baby," she breathed out. "But this time I'm not lettin' you keep her."

Commander Davenport laughed. "Yes, well, you tell me how that goes, will you?" He turned his attention back onto the Doctor in tweed, who's face was impassive.

"So, Doctor, you have been busy the last several years, haven't you? We've got Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, plus one part Time Lord on the way." He smirked at seeing the other Doctor's eyes widen. "We've got your lovely meta-crisis clone and the DoctorDonna. And we have Jenny, the precious little Time Lady who wants to be just like daddy. And then Melody Pond, the part Time Lord born for the sole purpose of killing you. Can't say that plan worked out, but Kovarian was never the brightest. Still, she did bring us something good. For being the last of his kind, Doctor, there are certainly a lot like you out there."

The Doctor stared impassively at him. "What are you planning? You've pulled two people from an entirely different universe, through the void, putting two entire universes at risk, so I think you've got a bit more than my death on your agenda."

The tension in the room could be cut with a spoon, it was so thick. Everyone watched the two apprehensively, wondering what was going to happen. The other Doctor twitched, very uncomfortable not being in the lime light, and very desperate to get to Rose. Especially at Davenport's words about 'another part Time Lord on the way'. Really, it wasn't hard to figure out what he meant by that.

"Tell me, Doctor, how did it feel seeing your people once more, being given the chance to let them live in this world again? They could have lived, and you still chose to send them back," Davenport sighed mournfully. The other Doctor snapped his gaze over to the original, who now wore a pained expression. "And then killed saving pitiful old Wilfred Mott. That was a great show you put on, by the way. I especially loved the part where you said good-bye to all of your little friends." Seeing the Doctor's expression, his grin widened. "Oh yes, we've been watching you a very long time, Doctor. A very long time."

"Then you should know that I'm not one to mess with," the Doctor snapped.

"Oh no, I should think not. I assure you, I have no intention of carrying things out like Kovarian. Very little harm will come to your friends as possible. You see, what I would like to do is expand the Time Lord race, not exterminate it. It is impossible now for there to be anymore full-blooded Time Lords, but perhaps the Time Lord gene can be spread, and a new race can be born." He spoke in an excited and aspiring tone, like a politician advocating freedom and equality.

"A new race?" the other Doctor spat, scowling. "You risked destroying two universes to create a new race?"

"Oh, there's much more to it than that. I didn't just cross the void to take you. No, what I've done is far better than that. I've removed the walls between the universes, and soon they will begin to merge as one-"

"You did _what_? You- you can't just remove the walls! Everything would just fall apart! You can't possibly even have the power or-or the technology to do such a thing!"

"We didn't. But the Time Lords did," Davenport said. Smirking at their expressions, he continued. "We've been doing far more than just watching you, Doctor. While you were busy with your face off with you people, we were taking advantage of those few moments where Gallifrey hovered above the Earth. The technology left there, even with the destruction from the war, was far beyond our imagination. And we found just what we needed to make this possible." He held out his arms, gesturing to everything around them.

"What would you want a whole new race for, anyways?" Amy asked, finding the courage to speak. "And what does this... other universe have to do with it?"

"Oh, I think you'll all see soon enough. Now that you're finally here, Doctor, we can begin." He clapped his hands together once, and some of the armed men stepped forward, lowering their weapons. "Search them. We don't want a repeat of earlier."

They began searching them thoroughly, ignoring both Donna's and Amy's protests at some of the wandering hands.

"Do that again, and I'll show you where you can shove your gun, mate," Donna snapped at one point, stomping on his foot. She didn't miss Lee's smirk of approval from the corner of her eye.

"How many bow ties do you have in your pocket, exactly?" Amy asked, watching as the exasperated soldier pulled out the fifteenth one, this one being purple with green striped.

"You really think that after what happened with both the fez and my stetson, which was a gift from Craig I'll have you know, that I wouldn't carry some spares? Really?" the Doctor defended.

"A fez? Still, not as bad as the celery, mind you," the other Doctor muttered. "Oi, careful with that!" he cried, seeing the man toss the banana from his pocket onto the floor. "What did that banana ever do to you?"

Another guard stepped towards the door the TARDIS had parked by and unlocked it. Four other guards walked in, and everyone watched in apprehension as four very familiar people were pulled out, their arms pinned behind their backs. Both Doctor's found themselves unsure of who to rest their eyes on, their gazes alternating between Rose and Jenny.

"Good, now that we're all together, we can finally begin," Davenport said. "Let's see, where to put you all..." They all watched him ponder, impassive. He grinned. "Well, for now, our two Doctors can take a nice little break. It must be tiring always having all of the attention. The Ponds won't do us much good, being mere humans. And the same goes for you, sir." He smirked at Lee, who only glared. "So you three can just hang back for now as well. Now that lovely Donna Noble has her memories back, we can work on bringing everything else back, along with that precious Time Lord consciousness."

"Don't," the Time Lord Doctor hissed, glaring. "She'll burn up. Her mind can't handle it!"

Davenport waved a hand dismissively. "Doctor, do you not listen? The technology we have acquired will be more than enough. Now, Jenny dear can bond with Daddy. She'll prove more useful later." He stepped towards River, leering. "And little Melody Pond, all grown up. I remember when you were just a little tiny infant, growing up. You were adorable. It's a shame mummy dear missed that."

"I'll bloody kill you. Leave her alone," Amy spat. River merely glared, choosing to remain silent. Davenport ignored the ginger.

"We'll definitely have a lot to do with you, now that you're all grown. We'll get started on you right away." Rose tensed as his gaze fell onto her, and a feeling of dread settled in her gut. Both Doctors glared. "I think you, Rose Tyler, are our most interesting case yet. I can't wait to find out what we can do with you. I wonder, how much of the Bad Wolf is left in you? And just how will it affect junior?" He reached out with one finger extended as if to prod her stomach, and she took a swift step back.

"Don't touch me," she spat. Her husband felt a myriad of emotions rush through him as his fears were confirmed. She was pregnant. That fact alone was amazing, really. Under any other circumstances, he'd be thrilled. But like this... Well, now all he felt was terror for both Rose and their unborn child, and raw fury at the notion of anyone hurting them.

Davenport chuckled, drawing his hand back. "Oh, Rose, I am the least of your worries. Like I said, I can't wait to see what we can do with you." He snapped his fingers, and Rose, River, and Donna were shoved forward. The rest were pulled back. "Let's get to work then, shall we?"

The Meta-crisis Doctor struggled against his captor for a moment as they pulled him away, watching Rose with wide, desperate eyes. But once they rounded a corner and were pulled out of sight, he forced himself to relax. Fighting would do them no good at this point. He allowed himself to be led with the others down a hall and into a lift. They were transferred up three floors and placed into one large room, this one including a bathroom unlike the others.

They were all pushed inside before the door was slammed shut and locked behind them. The instant they were released, Amy and Rory wrapped their arms tightly around each other, moving in for one of their infamous never-ending kisses that disturbed the Doctor so much.

Jenny pulled said Doctor in for a tight hug that he promptly returned. And then, before there could be and misunderstandings about her feelings, she also pulled in other Doctor in for a loving embrace. Lee also received a tight hug of his own.

"Where's Flora?" she asked, worry etched on her face.

"On the TARDIS," the Doctor answered. "Safe and sound. They won't be able to get in there," he assured her. She relaxed visibly.

"You must be Rory! Lovely to meet you!" the Meta-crisis Doctor greeted when the couple had finally parted for air.

"You're the other him, right? The other Doctor?" Rory asked, unsure.

"Yep, that's me! Human Time Lord Meta-crisis, very long and complicated story," the Doctor answered, waving his hand dismissively.

"And we're both supposed to call you Doctor?" Amy asked, pointing at them both. Both Doctors looked at each other and shrugged.

"Back in the other universe, I'm John on paper, so I guess you could just call me that for now." He grimaced.

The other Doctor grinned. "John Smith, just like always?" he asked. His clone blushed a bit and tugged on his ear, looking away.

"Noble, actually," he corrected. "I could practically hear Donna in my head telling me. Thought it was only right since it's thanks to her I even exist." The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, I bet she'll love that," he said. He regarded his clone with pride, amazed at how well he seemed to have settled into his new life with Rose. Married, obviously, if the ring was anything to go by, and now with a baby on the way. So human, and so domestic. Truly, the one life he could never have. And so this Doctor was living it for him, with Rose. He was so happy for them. He missed Rose, he did, and he still loved her like he'd never loved anyone else, but after his regeneration, after being able to see her one last time, he finally was able to let go. But especially seeing them here like this, knowing that he'd made the right choice gave him a sense of closure he'd never have been able to achieve otherwise.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Jenny asked. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

Eleven sat down, rubbing his hands together, and stretched out his long legs in front of him. "Well, from the looks of things, everything here is under the control of our friend Commander Davenport. Last time we dealt with them Madame Kovarian was in charge, but now she seems to have been taken care of." He didn't notice the way Amy squeezed Rory's hand, looking down somewhat guiltily. "And what she wanted simply was my death. That was what the Silence was all about. With Davenport in charge now, though, it seems to have changed. Instead of getting rid of me, he wants an entire new race. And somehow, for a reason I still can't figure out, he's felt the need to merge the two universes together. Which is incredibly very bad."

"And what's all this about parallel worlds?" Amy asked.

'John' decided to answer that one himself. While he explained, the Doctor took a moment to withdraw into himself and think deeply, trying to come up with a plan.

These people... they took advantage of those few short moments that Gallifrey existed above the Earth to swipe technology and use it against him. They even traveled through the void and were now trying to merge the two universes. But he certainly didn't remember anything powerful enough from his home planet to do that. Granted, they had kept plenty of secrets from him, but still. The amount of power it took was phenomenal. And impossible.

Impossible.

Oh, he was really starting to hate that word. He was more than tempted to go back to whoever came up with such and absurd word and tell them it was pointless because you couldn't even apply it to anything.

Any minute now he was expecting Elvis to burst in wearing a giant banana suit singing the Hymns of the Mertia from the Herilla Galaxy.

But really, _why _was Davenport doing this? What was his reasoning for wanting a new race made from Time Lords, and what did merging the universes have to do with it? He racked his brains, thinking back to every experience of his life that might give him some sort of clue, but his nerves were frayed and his constant concern for his friends was making it difficult to think straight.

Rose struggled against the bindings that strapped her to the table, growling in frustration. The cool metal felt like ice against her naked body, her breasts and upper back being the only parts that were covered. The thick cloth that was wrapped around her chest felt annoyingly constricting in her current position, and she was more than displeased by the rest of her nudity.

She was in what was clearly a medical lab of some sort, with all sorts of computers and monitors and tables covered with strange and terrifying tools straight out of the movies.

A man in a long white coat approached her, wheeling a monitor with a long skinny tube-like object attached to it by a long white wire. She tensed as he stopped beside her and began rolling a white plastic materiel over the end of the object that disturbingly resembled a condom.

"Now then, if you'll just relax, Miss Tyler, this will be over with soon. I'd just like to get a good, close up look at the baby," the man said warmly. His tone disturbed her, as it did not fit the current situation at all. You'd think she was a normal happy mother-to-be visiting her favorite friendly normal obstetrician to check on her normal baby. And this situation was probably as far from normal as it got.

Despite his warnings to relax, Rose only tensed more, and tried to lean away from the man.

"Stay away from me," she hissed. There was no way in hell this bastard could really be planning to stick _that _up _there_.

He placed a single gloved hand onto her shoulder, not that it was really necessary, attempting to calm her. "Relax, Miss Tyler. I'll be very gentle, I promise. No harm will come to you or your baby," he assured her. Rose only scowled.

"Ya really think I'm gonna believe that? You're mad," she told him. He merely shrugged.

"If you struggle and this hurts, you only have yourself to blame in the end, and we can't have that. Looks like I'll just have to sedate you," he informed her politely before setting the device down and picking up a syringe from the tray beside him. Her eyes widened, and tears filled her eyes. No, she couldn't sleep for this. Who knew what horrors they could do to her or her baby while she was unconscious.

She shook her head, whimpering, but he ignored her. All she could do was give a sharp cry of pain as he poked the needle into her arm, not bothering to even try to search for a vein or be even the teeniest bit gentle. The last thing she was aware of as the darkness quickly began to claim her was the man stroking her hair tenderly, sending spikes of fear down her spine.

* * *

><p>I apologize for any of my horrible spelling or grammar mistakes. I assure you it's all this damn keyboard. I'll go back and fix any errors later but I figure I've kept you guys waiting for this long enough. Please review!<p> 


	9. Important notice for you lovely people

**Right, so, not a chapter, but this is VERY important for you guys to read, so please don't dismiss this.**

**As you have obviously already noticed, I kinda suck at updating frequently. But if any of you have seen me on tumblr (that's if any of you guys even follow me, which I doubt), I'm clearly always on the internet.  
><strong>

**This is merely a matter of I suck at motivating myself to write when I find a problem in my stories that I need to fix.  
><strong>

**For 'Breaking the Silence', I am going to be rewriting the last 2 or 3 chapters because, really, what the hell was I thinking?  
><strong>

**Also, I am really thinking I need a beta. Unfortunately, I don't know anyone personally that is willing to do that for me (all of my friends hate DW and most aren't very fond of FF). So, if any of you are willing and are particularly good betas and all of that, message me and let me know. Because with only me to look at my stuff before posting it, there are bound to be a lot of flaws.  
><strong>

**I'm going to try and update more frequently, especially 'The Scent of Time' since I know everything that's happening with that (mostly), but there's a lot going on with me right now. Mostly, it's that I have a lot to _think _about (because really, I have no life) what with the fact that I might have to tell my mom that life sucks so I'm moving in with my dad, and then friendships are strained, and I have to worry about getting a job, and I have no future, and LIFE. Everyone has problems, I know, so I won't make too big a deal of it (really, my friends get enough of that).  
><strong>

**But yeah, I'm rambling. Basically, rewriting BTS, need a beta, gonna try to update more, follow me on tumblr (where I'm also updating the stories, as well as an original story I'm writing), and I love you guys so much.  
><strong>

**-Paige  
><strong>

**P.S. my tumblr urls are PhoenixPheathers (writing and FF blog) and DreamofPhoenix (reg. blog)  
><strong>


End file.
